Blankets and Deceptions
by Bronze Warlock
Summary: My answer to the Blanket Challenge Dimtwit me put the wrong censor on it.


(Author's Note:D Flat.Okay, with bad joke now out of the way *eg*, this is my answer to Nightmare of the Soul's open challenge for the blanket Scenario.The Characters aren't mine, etc.The Velveeta-Meter is also off the scale on this one.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!)

Blankets And Deceptions

"Are they here yet?"

"Not yet.Got the stuff?"

"Right here where I left it."

"Good.Be ready.If this plan fails, your ass is…"

"Don't worry about me.You just help me throw it when they show up."

"SHHH!! Both of you!Here they come."

"You are so going to die, Cloud Strife!"

Tifa's threat did nothing to improve Cloud's worsening mood."Look, going on a vacation was your idea.Is it my fault that Icicle Inn has a blizzard coming through?"

Tifa looked at the spiky-haired hero, anger unabated."It's not like this was a surprise.They _did _report a blizzard on the way on the news. Besides, it was YOUR idea to come to Icicle Inn.I was hoping you'd go for Costa Del Sol, or Mideel."

Cloud rolled his eyes."Yeah, and with our luck it would have been hurricane season."He eyed her suspiciously."Any particular reason you wanted the tropics?Or was this another one of your 'get his mind off Aeris' schemes?"

Tifa found something very interesting on the ceiling."I don't know what you're talking about."

Cloud looked outside at the snowfall, which was increasing in intensity outside the window."Uh-huh.Just like you talked me into judging the Ms. Gold Saucer pageant, and conveniently forgot to tell me that it was a wet-t-shirt contest."He raised his eyebrows."Or what about stargazing at Cosmo Canyon? It had been cloudy for weeks."He walked closer to her, forcing her to look in his eyes."I saw the bikini you packed, in spite of the fact that we were coming somewhere cold."

Tifa turned an interesting shade of red."It's really not what you think…"

Cloud smiled."Relax, we've got bigger issues."He turned to the door of the cabin."Mostly, keeping from freezing to death."Cloud began to take stock of the cabin.One blanket on a bed with no sheets, small fireplace with mildewed wood…a thought hit him."Tifa?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"We left the bags in the car, didn't we?"

"Yes, Cloud."

"It's also totally snowed in by now, isn't it?"

"Yes, Cloud."

"So, we're officially screwed now."

"Yes, Cloud."

"Shit."

The snow continued to fall.

Cloud draped the blanket over the shoulders of the shivering beauty beside him.She accepted it gratefully, gripping both sides.She looked at Cloud, propped on the wall beside her, eyes closed, and breath slowing down.

"Cloud, aren't you cold?"

Cloud opened one eye."Hmm?A little, but I'm also wearing more clothing than you are."

Tifa smiled.It was perfectly true.Her usual attire of crop-top and short skirt was what she'd picked for this little trip, though she was beginning to regret it a little.But something else bothered her.

"Cloud?"

"What is it, Tifa?"

"Is there a reason you don't want to share this blanket with me?"

Cloud's eyes opened completely."Why?"

Tifa looked away from him."No reason, No reason at all."

Cloud turned her face back around, gently."You do realize that I don't believe you."

Tifa cracked a half-smile."Believe what you like, Cloud."

Cloud wrinkled his brow in curiosity and confusion.He sighed."Okay, fine.You wanna let me have some of that now?"

Tifa shrugged and scooted closer, wrapping the blanket around the ex-SOLDIER as best she could.The shared body warmth stopped the shivering, but not the nervous shaking.Cloud gingerly placed an arm around the brunette beauty.

"I'm sorry I ruined your vacation plans."

Tifa looked up at the spiky-haired man of her dreams."You didn't ruin anything.I was trying too hard…" Cloud cut her off with a kiss.As they came apart for air, Tifa moved in closer to Cloud."You never answered my question, you know."

Cloud looked down at her, but she continued to stare straight ahead, waiting for his answer."It's not that I don't want to be close to you, I can promise you that."He sighed."But every time I get close to you, or anyone else, something bad happens."

Tifa shrugged."I realize that you still think Aeris' death is your fault, but it wasn't.How were you supposed to know that Sephiroth was waiting?"

"Dammit, I should have.But I just wasn't strong enough to fight him…" A sob replaced any voice.Tifa looked up at the former SOLDIER to see the tears streaking his face.It reminded her of all those years ago…the poor little boy that nobody really liked.She sat up, and pulled him closer, stroking his hair as the tears flowed from both of them.His body racked with sobs.

Neither of them moved for a long time.

Tifa awoke with a cramp in her back from sitting in one position too long.Cloud was lying in her lap, sleeping like a child.She shifted the blanket a little, placing more over him.

Cloud stirred in his sleep."Tifa…don' leave me…please…"

"It's okay, Cloud…I'm here…my love…"

Cloud's eyes opened as he smiled and pulled her down beside him.

The cold outside was a beautiful contrast to the warmth inside.

Barrett walked into Reeve's office in the new Shin-Ra building.Having managed to secure new energy sources, everything was running as smoothly as ever.Junon had harnessed the sea surrounding it, and as a result, was powered primarily through hydroelectricity.

Barrett didn't bother to knock on the door; the President was expecting him, and even if he wasn't, the two had a history.Barrett helped himself to a drink at the well-stocked bar, and joined the President at the window.They stared in silence at the sea.

"Did it work?"

Barrett flecked a speck of something off his navy-blue suit."I'm still waitin' to hear back from Elena.Apparently they had a problem getting' off the roof without being spotted."He scratched his head with his good hand."You really think she and Reno could tackle this assignment?"

Reeve ran a hand through his hair."Well, since Yuffie's busy in Wutai, and Cid can't take a step without cussing, I didn't have much option.Besides, how hard is it to sprinkle detergent over a window, then send someone to bury the car at the same time?"Reeve laughed."It's probably the easiest assignment they've ever had.Tifa and Cloud will thank us for it someday.Besides, the hard part was screwing with the TV news reports.But," Reeve paused for a sip of his drink, "being President does have its advantages."

Barrett smiled and returned to staring at the window."I hope so.I've dealt with Tifa when she's pissed.And where Cloud is concerned…" a shudder broke his thought.

Reeve patted the big man's arm."If it works, that'll be two less people we have to watch out for."


End file.
